piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Pirates Online Wiki:Trivia
Did You Know? *.... that POTCO was released on October 30th at 11:50 PM PST 2007? *.... that POTCO was closed on September 19th at 12:00 PM PST 2013? *.... that all the members of the Royal Navy Guild had their notoriety exactly 20 levels higher than their weapons? *.... that POTCO was a runner-up for the best MMORPG of 2009 by Beckett Online Survey? *.... that POTCO once had more than 3.7 million accounts on it? *.... that the Kraken was planned for release? *.... that Jolly Roger's own island was planned for release, along with several Aztec-themed items? *.... that Jolly Roger invaded the main islands? *.....that Captain Job was named after a young leukemia survivor named Job McCully? *.... that the story of the game is most likely set between 1742 and 1745 among Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl and Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest? (click here for more info) *.... that the set of events in which the main islands were destroyed and reconstructed by the East India Trading Company were the in-game events which were used to explain the developers' redesign of the islands in order to "minimize lag"? *.... that the EITC and the Royal Navy had launched Treasure Fleets led by powerful Ships of the Line? *.... that El Patron's Lost Weapons were found after the Battle of Raven Cove? *.... that among the Lost Weapons of El Patron were Famed Items and the Legendary Lost Sword of El Patron? *.... that new classes of weapons such as Muskets, Broadswords, Blunderbusses, Bayonets, Sabres were made available as part of an update that revamped the weapons and looting system of the game? *.... that you can fish for the exclusive Legendary Fish, as well as for others? *.... that Ship Repair could be done at sea, as well as at near the Shipwright in every island, for gold? *.... that the East India Trading Company was based on a real company, the England East India Co? *.... that the famous ghastly Captain, El Patron, haunted his ship in a chamber near his mine and spawned within a boss battle at the end of the Raven's Cove Story Quest? *.... an Evil Curse of Doom emote was obtained by pirates after they took one of El Patron's Cursed Blades which were received after defeating El Patron? *.... El Patron could summon three Crew Ghosts when he is close to being defeated? *.... that Foulberto Smasho only dropped throwing knives in loot drops? *.... that The Queen Anne's Revenge was the ship formerly captained by Blackbeard in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides? *.... that the ability to set sail on a Ship of the Line was made available on the Test Server before the ship was eventually removed? *.... that the game closed down before Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales was announced for a release date, but early scripting was being done?